NO BASTA
by Email Volturi
Summary: antes de "POST GRAD" la vida de Alice antes de enterarse que tendria un hermanito


-Felicidades señor es una niña –dijo la enfermera que sostenía a una pequeña princesa -¿Cómo se llamara?

-emmm, creo que le deberían poner hajix es original –dijo mi suegra llegando con una bolsa de cheetos

-no, debería llamarse Hannah, Ambar, Jimena, Gabriela o Lucy–dijo mi esposa mirando con fascinación a mi pequeña

-se llamara Alice –dije –como Alice en el país de las maravillas

-a mi me gustaba más Hajix –dijo mi suegra tomando un puñado de cheetos –y quería que fuera un niño, cuando tengan un niño tengan por seguro que lo mimare mucho

* * *

-Alice esta llorando –dijo mi querida esposa – ve a verla yo me estoy bañando –dijo mientras corria al baño

-¡cállenla! – grito mi estruendosa suegra

-yo ire – cuando llegue donde mi pequeña princesa

-¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte mientras la tomaba en brazos –escúchame cuando abras esos hermosos ojitos azules te daré tu biberón ¿trato? – y en ese momento abrió sus hermosos ojos azules

-bu…-balbuceo Alice

-quiero un nieto –grito mi suegra desde su habitación

-sabes nenita …tu abuela odia que ya nadie le de importancia pero espera que en 3 meses más ella se ira de casa –dije sonriéndole a lo que ella me miro y tomo mi naríz entre su pequeña manito

-bu-volvió a balbuciar mi nena

* * *

_(11 meses)_

-Vamos All se camina asi – dije tomándola en brazos

-cariño …esta cansada trato de caminar pero no pudo –dijo mi esposa mirando a mi bebe con cabellos despeinados y negro como la noche

-mañana yo hare que camine –dijo mi suegra – les apuesto 10 bolsas grandes de cheetos

-trato-dije

_Al día siguiente…_

-Alli hermosa ven con tu abuela que tiene una bolsa de cheetos para ti – a lo que mi nena se removió incomoda en los brazos de su madre intentado pararse

-bu –no sé porque mi nena balbuceaba tanto esa palabra

-vamos chiquilla quiero esa bolsa de cheetos –dijo enojada mi suegra iba a reclamar per mi bebé esta caminando solita en dirección a su abuela

-buel…buel –rió mi niña y entonces comprendí mi nena quería decir "abuela"

-buel ¿qué? –dijo mi suegra – toma aquí tienes un cheeto de regalo –dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño cheeto de su enorme bolsa

-buela –rio Alice

* * *

_5 años…_

-Cumpleaños Feliz te decíamos a ti cumpleaños Alice que los cumplas feliz – fue en ese momento donde mi nena apago sus 5 velitas

-¿me compraron la polera que vi? –dijó impaciente Alice

-puede ser –dijo mi querida esposa

-¡gracias mami y gracias papi!- dijo sonriéndonos

-falta el regalo de tu abuela –dije

-ya me lo dio…es ser la mejor abuela del mundo –dijo y abrazo a su abuela , nunca supe porque Alice amaba tanto a su abuela si ese cariño no era correspondido

-esta bien esta bien ,te doy el regalo pero no me abraces –dijo mirando despectivamente a Alice- toma es una bolsa de cheetos

* * *

_6 años_

-papi ¿Por qué estamos tan separados? –pregunto mi hija mirándome con curiosidad – yo me voy a mi escuela y no te veo en toda la tarde ,cuando llegas ya es de noche y estoy durmiendo

-porque si no trabajo no te puedo comprar los juguetes que te gustan ni menos la ropa – dije sonriéndole

-pero entonces , si vendo todas mis cosas no necesitaremos que tu trabajes y te puedes quedar siempre conmigo – dijo mirándome esperanzada

-ojala las cosas fueran así de fáciles

-papi, mi abuela dice que yo tengo que tener un hermanito – dijo mirando al suelo – si le decimos que soy un niño ¿crees que se ponga feliz?

-amor , tu abuela está loca –le dije sonriendo

-no , mi abuela es la mejor –dijo sonriendo y saliendo al jardín a jugar con su amiga rubia , la verdad nunca me aprendí el nombre de esa mini barbie

* * *

_7 años_

-no quiero – rogaba Alice – por favor no me cortes mi pelito –dijo tomando su largo cabello ondulado un algunos pequeños bucles en las puntas

-amor…será lo mejor –dijo mi esposa sonriéndole

-mi papi me apoya ¿cierto? Papi tu no quieres que me corte el pelo –dijo mirándome esperanzada

-si mi niña no se quiere cortar el pelo no lo ara –dije convencido – así que nos vamos de esta peluquería

-gracias papi –me sonrió Alice

_3 días después _

-mira papi , mi abuela me llevo a cortar el pelo dice que con pelo largo me veía mal y que así me veo bien –dijo con los ojos cristalinos

-pero ¿tu te querías cortar el pelo? – pregunte

-no –dijo y rompió a llorar- pero quiero que mi abuela me quiera yo se que ella nunca me quizo y no le voy a rogar que me quiera, pero cuando veo que todas las abuelas de mis amigos son tan buenas y le dan abrazos , la mía ni siquiera sabe cuántos años tengo –dijo mientras me abrazaba nunca pensé que mi hija se diera cuenta , la verdad eso es la que más me a dolido a lo largo de toda mi vida

* * *

_10 años…_

-mami –escuche murmurar a mi hija – te tengo que decir algo

-ahora no Alice –dijo mi querida esposa tomando las llaves del auto – tengo junta de padres en tu escuela

-está bien , entonces le diré a papi –dijo y corrió hacia mi-papi de ¿Dónde vienen los bebés?

Se podría decir que me puse de todos los colores

-pequeña será mañana es muy tarde estoy cansado –dije tratando de desviar el tema

-pero si son las 10.00 pm –dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos

-mañana Alice –le dije seriamente

-pero…¡uy! Nunca me dan el cariño que necesito –dijo y salió corriendo a su cuarto

Y era verdad a mi pequeña nunca le dimos el afecto que necesitaba por el maldito trabajo, entonces decidí correr donde mi pequeña ,aprovechando que todavía es pequeña , entre a su habitación y la tome en brazos

-¿vamos a jugar al parque? –dije sonriéndole

-papi tu dijiste que era muy tarde –dijo Alice mirando el suelo

-cariño el tiempo es relativo y yo digo que es temprano ¿vamos a jugar?

-¡si!

* * *

_13 años_

-Alice , bebé deja de estudiar te estresaras –le dije sonriendo a mi nena

-papi, sabes que soy la mejor y quiero seguir siéndolo –dijo – aunque tengo un problema crees que si yo no estudiara ¿tendría más amigos? –pregunto claramente triste

-Alice , tu eres alguien muy especial y la gente como tu necesita amigos especiales y son muy pocos , por lo cual se demoran demasiado en llegar –dije sonriéndole

-entonces , somos personas especiales papá –sonrió mi pequeña levantándose y tomando su libro de biología

-si pequeña

* * *

_15 años_

-¡no! Estas castigada –dijo mi esposa mirando severamente a Alice – llegaste 5 horas después de salir de la escuela Alice

-pero…-dijo Alice mirando fijamente a los ojos de su madre – tengo 15 años necesito salir

-si pero me avisas cuando salgas ¿ok? –grito colérica mi esposa

-te avisaría si tuviera celular

-bien entonces mañana te iré a comprar un celular , ahora ve a estudiar-dijo mi esposa mirando a Alice

* * *

_17 años_

_-_¿¡QUÉ TENDRE UN HERMANITO!?-grito feliz Alice – ohhh…mamá esto es lo mejor que me has podido decir – dijo Alice canturreando

Otro bebé, pensé , debo tener una sonrisa boba en mi cara como cuando me entere que mi quería tendría a Alice

-que sea niño –rogo mi suegra

-da igual lo que sea abuela, tendré un hermanito eso es lo importante –dijo Alice

…_Diciembre…_

-Alice ahorre desde que tu tenias 5 años ,pero al fin esta- dije entregándole las llaves de ese increíble auto amarillo ,que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre

-papá esto es increíble –dijo Alice abrazándome fuertemente – te adoro papi

-y yo más mi nena


End file.
